My Favorite Sailor
by writestories315
Summary: It's a funny little secret. Read to find out.


* * *

Title - My Favorite Sailor 

Authors Name - Carol

E-mail - Writestories315yahoo.com

Rating – G flirting with PG

Spoilers - none

Disclaimer – I do not own JAG. I'm too quacked-up to own it.

Author Notes-

1. Blame Michi. (he-he It's explained at the end)

2. MSOA Kitty beta-read this ducky and found every feather in place….we hope.

3. More at the end. (I thought I would spread them out)

* * *

Wednesday June 9, 2004

Harm's Apartment

6:31 PM

Mac walked into Harm' apartment. "Hey, I'm here."

"You were right behind me when we left work. Did you have to stop somewhere?" Harm asked as he walked down the steps from his bedroom to join Mac in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I needed to stop by the grocery store," Mac told him as she pulled a bakery box out of the grocery bag.

"What did you buy?" Harm asked giving her a quick kiss.

"I bought us two cupcakes." Mac opened the box and reviled two cupcakes decorated with balloons.

"Cute. Why?"

"It's a friend's birthday," Mac informed him as she handed him one.

Harm mentally ran down the list of mutual friends and came up with no one with a birthday today. "Who?"

"My favorite sailor." Mac smiled at him.

Harm could feel the mild jealousy and total confusion starting to rise up in him. "You're favorite sailor. Do I know him?"

"I know you do."

"Hmmm," Harm muttered. "Does he live in DC?"

"Florida," Mac stated as she mentally prepared herself for a game with Harm.

"Rank?"

Mac thought for a second. "I'm not to sure."

Harm raised an eyebrow. "You don't know the rank of your favorite sailor?"

"He really doesn't have one."

"How can he not have a rank if he's a sailor?"

"He has a unique situation. I guess you could call him an honorary-sailor."

Harm looked at Mac as she ran her finger across the edge of her cupcake and licked the frosting from her finger tip. He took a deep breath knowing she was playing him. "So Mac, how old is your sailor?"

"He's 70 today."

"70!" Harm exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was born June 9, 1934," Mac explained.

"Is he still active?"

"Very."

"Retired?"

"Nope. In fact every day people can see him. Of course you tend to spend a lot of time around him."

Harm gave her a very confused look. He then decided to try a different approach. "Does he have any family?"

"A sister named Dumbella and three nephews."

Harm stared at her. "What kind of name is Dumbella?"

"His sisters, of course that's not as bad as his middle name."

"What's his middle name?"

"Fauntleroy," Mac said before taking a bite of her cupcake. "God, this is good. You really ought to try yours."

Harm took a bite of his cupcake and had to agree with her. It was pretty good. "Your favorite sailor is 70 years old, his middle name is Fauntleroy. He lives in Florida, but you can see him everyday. He has a sister named Dumbella and three nephews."

"Yep, but you're forgetting that you spend a lot of time around him."

Harm bit into his cupcake and tried to think of who this might be. "When was the last time I saw him?"

"This morning," Mac said finishing her cupcake. She placed the cupcake wrapper in the garbage can and walked off towards the bedroom.

"This morning?" Harm questioned. He set his cupcake on the counter top and he followed her into the bedroom.

"Yep," Mac told him. She opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jean. She placed the items on the bed and started to unbutton her uniform top.

"I saw a lot of sailors this morning." Harm sat on the bed and watched her undress. He still found himself in awe at her body, even though he had seen her naked almost every night since Christmas. He smiled as he thought about their first night together and the way the both spend hours discovering each others bodies.

"Actually you saw him before you got to work this morning." Mac took her blouse off and placed it on the bed and unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it.

Harm thought about the morning and tried to reconstruct the early hours. "Did we watch CNN over breakfast?"

A slight blush crossed Mac's cheeks and she chuckled. "We were running late this morning, because a certain flyboy wanted to fool around instead off cook breakfast."

She reached for her t-shirt on the bed and Harm grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed. Once she was on the bed he rolled over and covered her. Mac laughed at the sudden change in his questioning techniques. He hovered his head above hers and gave her a sad look. "I thought I was your favorite sailor."

"You are, but so is he." Mac ran her hands down his back.

"Are you allowed to have two favorites?"

"Well, I do." Mac kissed his neck.

"Maacccccc," Harm moaned. "Tell me who he is."

Mac laughed before looking Harm in the eyes. "Donald."

Harm gave her a very confused look. "Donald. Who the hell is Donald and why do I spend a lot of time around him?"

Mac moved a hand and pushed up on his chest. Harm rolled onto his left side and watched as Mac lowered the left side of her panties to reveal her tattoo. "Donald."

Harm bit his cheek as he started to chuckle. "Donald Duck's birthday is today."

"Yes, it is. His birthday is officially recognized as today, because he debuted in the Silly Symphony cartoon 'The Wise Little Hen,'" Mac told him with a grin.

Harm carefully looked at the tattoo then at Mac. He loved the way she looked right now, so sweet in her underwear with her skin-art showing only to him. Her face smiling carefree look in her eyes. He grinned and placed his right hand over the tattoo, sending a shiver through Mac's body. "Do you always celebrate his birthday?"

"A cupcake every year," Mac coyly told him as her hand traveled up his arm and to his neck.

"I can think of a better way to celebrate," Harm softly said leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss and igniting their desire for each other, much like he did in the morning.

When their lips broke apart Mac gazed into his eyes. "I like that better than the cupcake."

"So do I, Honey." Harm pulled her towards him and started to kiss down her neck. His hand on her hip slowly moved to her bottom and pressed her against him.

Mac moaned in delight as she felt his body against hers, but her passion was overruled by something else important to her. "As much as I would like to continue this. I would love to have dinner soon."

"Dinner?" Harm asked as he kissed down her neck. "This is better than dinner."

Mac playfully pushed him onto his back and sat up on the bed. "Dinner then dessert."

"We already had cupcakes." Harm companied as Mac located her shirt and put it on.

She stood up and put her jeans on. "I know, but I like having you for dessert more than I like having cupcakes."

Before he could respond Mac walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "The sooner we get done with dinner, the sooner you get dessert."

Harm stared up at the ceiling. "Not only do I have tattooed Marine girlfriend, but she is a Donald Duck loving tattooed Marine girlfriend." He sat up and looked at her through the blinds. "Makes me love her even more."

THE END

* * *

More Author Notes….

1. This is why we 'Blame Michi.' She e-mailed me a picture of Donald in an e-mail and asked "where is your Donald Duck birthday JAG-FF?" Of course she was joking. Then Shoe hit me over the head with this. An hour later…. we got FF. (Not so funny when Shoe works against the both of us. Is it, Michi? He-he-he-he-he Now about the thing both you and Sherry want……..I'll work on it.)

2. In case you didn't guess Donald is my favorite Disney cartoon character. (I don't like the rodent.) So Happy Birthday Donald Duck. You Rock!!!

3. I got the info on Donald Duck from a Disney site. If you want the link mail me and I'll send it to you. (ff.net won't let me post it)

4. Oh also, don't own the rights to Donald Duck, However, my kitchen is decorated in Donald Duck. (you think I'm joking)

5. There was a minor reference to the FF called 'Dear Santa…It's Little AJ' which was written by myself and Michi. It can be read at FanFiction.net or at JAGNIK Central http:www28.brinkster.com/jagnikfanfic/dearsanta1.htm


End file.
